


the origin of sssn

by hatzynz (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, SeaMonkeys, Slow Build, Team SSSN, lots of silly headcannons, origin story of sssn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hatzynz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune also known as the headmasters biggest head ache if they could break, burn down, hurt, or just make trouble they were the four to do it. They all knew how they got into the prison cell it was really suns fault he made them nearly destroy the courtyard to one of the town parks. It was Neptune’s fault for not listening, it was scarlet’s fault for shooting sun in the leg with another paintball bullet, it was sages fault for asking the cops if they wanted them to put down the weapons first or put their hands up first. But most of all it was suns fault for telling the other three to start running</p><p>im sad to say i have lost the spark i had when i was writing this so if you want to take this work off my hands feel free too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. do you ever wonder why where here?

**Author's Note:**

> This story im currently estimating at 12 chapters i have the first 5 mapped out and im planning on updating every Thursday or second Thursday.  
> enjoy  
> hatzy

Sun, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune also known as the headmasters biggest head ache if they could break, burn down, hurt, or just make trouble they were the four to do it. They all knew how they got into the prison cell it was really suns fault he made them nearly destroy the courtyard to one of the town parks. It was Neptune’s fault for not listening, it was scarlet’s fault for shooting sun in the leg with another paintball bullet, it was sages fault for asking the cops if they wanted them to put down the weapons first or put their hands up first. But most of all it was suns fault for telling the other three to start running.

“Do you wonder why we’re here?” Sun said looking celling of the cell, twiddling his thumbs impatiently.

“It’s one of life’s biggest questions isn’t it why are we here…” Sage started smiling softly at him.

“No sage he’s saying how did we get here with him leading us.” Neptune said pushing Suns shoulders softly.

“Oh that’s easy we were all forced to be on his team….” Scarlet said from the front of the cell looking like they were trying to hack them out. 

“No that wasn’t my fault!” Sun pouted at Neptune. “I’m a great leader right Neptune!” Neptune was suddenly interested in his glove. “I said right Neptune?” he repeated himself.

“Uhhh Sage do you want to answer that one?” Neptune looked up at Sage looking for help.

“I can do that. Sun if you weren’t so hell bent at suggesting we run from the cops then we wouldn’t be here and were the idiots that decided to follow your lead!” Scarlet fumed turning his head to look at their team leader if they could call him that at the moment. 

“Scarlet here has a point boys” Neptune looked up to see his headmaster walking to their cell. “Now you lot are better than running from the cops I thought Haven Academy would have at least taught you that?”

“It did sir it’s just that I just followed what I would have done in Vacuo and that was poor judgement on my part.” Sun spoke up slowly.

“Maybe there is where you went wrong. Next time I suggest you don’t do what you would have one in Vacuo and suit it to where you’re fighting I also suggest that next time you lot leave solving a dust robbery to the police…”


	2. it was a grimm day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any spelling mistakes please tell me if you see anything!

Neptune hugged his parents softly, he was about to leave for Haven Academy. 

“Son are you sure you want to go to Haven? You could help run the company?” His father asked for about the ninth time. Neptune sighed softly he knew his parents didn’t want him to become a hunter but he loved fighting and he couldn’t sit and work from nine to five. 

“I want this Father. I’m not going to change my mind on this.” Neptune looked at the airship sighing softly. “And I should get going before they leave without me…” He smiled as his mother pulled him into another tight hug.

“My little boy all grown up!” His mother smiled up at him.

“I will be fine don’t worry about me. Don’t worry about me!” Neptune smiled at them before walking onto the air ship. He fiddled with his glove before his scroll went off. He ignored it as he looked out the window looking rather bored.

Sun always knew how to find trouble it was one of his many talent, he had moved from Vacuo to come to haven academy and worked his ass off! He walked onto the air ship as he heard whispers about his tail. Maybe he should have hid his tail, no why should he have to hide a part of himself to make other people feel better? Someone pushed him roughly. “Dude?!” Sun said turning to the person who pushed him. 

“Faunus scum you shouldn’t be allowed in Haven” The guy hit Sun making him fall back in shock.

Neptune heard a rather loud crash and a few punches, he glanced over to see two boys attacking a monkey Faunus who was his age. There was a red head behind him laughing at the monkey Faunus, Neptune wondered if they knew each other or if the red head was just that cold blooded? Surely not right? A tall Guy with green hair stood up slowly and pulled apart the fight.

“Hey Douches, stop picking dicks and Leave the guy alone. The green haired boy spoke in a low rumble. “Or do you me want to fight for the guy?” He did look rather scary but in the calm way that once you disrupted that he would attack roughly and violently. 

“You’re defending that animal scum?” One of the boys Smirked at him. 

The green haired boy picked one of the boys laughed. “I’m kinder glad you said that” He threw the guy in the air like a toy and laid a punch into his stomach. The boy fell with a groan as Neptune got up to help up the Faunus.

“You okay?” He smiled softly. 

“I’m fine, I don’t need your help Vasilias. Why don’t you go back to mummy and daddy and ask for a job!” Sun glared slightly at him, taking out his anger on him without thinking.  
“Fine whatever then” Neptune let go of him and walked back to a window looking straight out watching the trees and city scape sighing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had past and they were standing waiting for the headmaster to give a speech for the new students. As the headmaster walks out to the middle of the stage Neptune watches fuming red head sitting next to the monkey Faunus. “You are all going to be training for the nest 4 years I really do recommend that you all forget what is in the past and who you were because if you hold onto those moments you won’t be all Sunshine and Rainbows, not all of you may leave here alive. The path you are choosing is a dangerous one, one that involves a lot of bloodshed. Your teams you will be placed into will teams tomorrow, and you will not be changing those teams till you graduate. Tomorrow will be initiation this is how you will be placed into teams so check your weapons and get a good night’s rest. I wish you lot the best.” The headmaster walked away. 

Neptune sighed standing slowly making his way past the redhead and the Faunus he hears the Faunus cry out. 

“Seriously Scarlet? Like you have to be kidding me?!” He shouted lunging at the red head that must have been called scarlet. 

“Well when you act like a dick you get shot Sun you know that! So why are you here?” Scarlet demanded pushed him back.

“I am here because I earned my right to be here like you did!” Sun shouted back. “I didn’t come here to piss you off I swear Scar okay?” Sun looked away from him and pushed past a shocked Neptune. 

“Do yourself a favour dude… Never date one of your friends” Scarlet smiled weakly at Neptune.

He laughed softly. “Noted. I’m Neptune Vasilias.” He offered Scarlet a hand to shake his hand. 

“Scarlet. And that was Sun and I suggest avoiding him, someone from your family killed his grandparents…” Scarlet gazed off in the direction Sun stormed off in.

“Oh… I didn’t know that thanks...” Neptune scratched the back of his head in thought. “I’ll attempt an apology for that sometime maybe… If he doesn’t try and kill me for trying to do that.”

Scarlet started to grin. “Nah you’re too much of his type for him to do that.” Scarlet laughed lightly. 

“Yeah sure. Want to go find where supposed to be sleeping I want to clean out my weapon before I sleep for the night. I really want to pass tomorrow with flying colours” Neptune smiled softly brushing off the type comment.

“Yeah sure nerd.” Scarlet smiled as they started walking off.

“I prefer intellectual.” Neptune shook his head.

Scarlet barked out a laugh. “Oh you really live up to your family name don’t you?”

They found the extended dorm for all first year students.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hope this isn't an omnidirectional dick suck fest” Sun mumbled as they made their way to the initiation area. They were standing on these metal catapult like things  
“Now students you will be looking for a relic that’s in old cities ruins, the first person you make eye contact with is the person who will be your partner so be careful don’t lose your weapons as there are Grimm populations in this area now I wish you luck in this initiation.” The headmaster smiled softly. “Be ready to fight.” They were launched off one by one into the ruins.

Sun went off with a laughing, he landed about halfway through the forest, and he looked around trying to gather a bearing of where he was.

Neptune went up right after him he squeaked as he started try and figure out who he wanted as who he wanted as a partner. Sun was too mean he didn't know if they would get along, Scarlet would be cool they were a cool person, maybe that green hair dude?

Neptune heard a grunt and smack as he landed “Fuck…” he heard someone shout as he saw a staff land by his feet. He picked it up and ran towards the noise.  
Both Sun and Neptune had never seen a Ursa that size before, Neptune tossed the staff at Sun while he jumped up to attacked while the Ursa was distracted with Sun. jumped away from a swipe the Ursa made as Neptune dug the glade down into its shoulder, he looked up to see sun and inwardly swore.  
Neptune sighed and started walking off.

“No wait!” Sun shouted. As Neptune kept walking. Neptune eyes fell onto the guy that was picking on sun laying in a tree making a moan of pain. He turned walking back to sun.

“This doesn't make us friends don’t try and lets just do this, let’s just get through this living.” Neptune spoke grabbing suns collar as they walked to find the ruins. 

“Okay Vasilias” Sun nodded looking annoyed but accepting the fact that the blue haired boy saved his butt.

“It’s Neptune okay.” He muttered walking off to find the ruin.

“Well that was a little Grimm wasn't it Nep” Sun smiled at Neptune.

“Firstly its Neptune, secondly don’t joke with me.” Neptune glanced over at him obviously annoyed.

They walked for the amount sun complained seemed like hours the forest opened up on a road. “You think this is it Nep?” Sun asked. 

The dry look Neptune gave him was priceless, Neptune looked at the relics trying to decide. Which were dust crystals in a jar 

“How about the lightening dust?” Sun asked smiling at him.

“I guess it makes sense...” Neptune rolls his eyes.

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to average 1500 ish words is hard man  
> \--hatzy


	3. lets be truceful

“Sun, Scarlet, Sage, Neptune you will be team Sssn” The headmaster spoke as they walked forward Neptune let out an annoyed sigh. “Your leader is Sun Wukong.” He continued when scarlet let out a mumbled profanities.

As the team made it to their dorm the same thoughts were going through 3 of the 4 brains. ‘How will I not murder someone…’ the glare that came from scarlet was burning into suns head. Neptune was sitting in a corner trying to hide away and focus on his book.

“So we have a nerd, an asshole, a pyromaniac and a peacekeeper” Sage was the first to speak.

“Cause that sounds like a great team dynamic…” Scarlet muttered.

“Yeah well its better than being forced to leave…” Neptune mumbled not looking up from his book.

“He does have a point there” Sage smiled softly. “I’m sage by the way I work I am hand to hand combat where do you guys lie in that realm? ” He asked.

“Scarlet, long range dust heavy. Throwing knives and explosives.” Scarlet smiled as he fiddled with a gun he was loading with round bullets.

“Neptune, midrange to hand to hand, gun, glaive, trident.” Neptune looked up closing his book.

“Sun, hand to hand. Staff, Nun chucks, guns.” Sun sighed softly as a click went off and Sun was shot by Scarlet who looked annoyed.

“You said we wouldn’t be on the same team!” Scarlet shouted.

“I said that I didn’t think we would be on the same team! And I didn’t hell I hoped we wouldn’t!” Sun shouted back rubbing his shoulder in pain. “Fuck those bullets hurt like a fucker!”

“Good! Now keep away from my stuff” Scarlet smirked at his pain.

“Well at least we have built in entertainment?” Neptune smiled weakly.

“Shut up Nep!” Sun shouted.

“It is Neptune please call me that!” He replied.

“No I like Nep” Sun grinned.

“Fine whatever Sunflower…” Neptune looked out the window trying to control his anger.

“I am not a Sun flower!” Sun shouted.

“Wow Sherlock when did you figure out that one?” Scarlet fumed from their bed.

“Okay maybe we shouldn’t attack our team mates, maybe we should make a truce?” Sage spoke calmly.

“I will behave if sun does.” Scarlet looks at sage.

“I agree with scarlet.” Neptune sat down on his bed.

“Fine whatever.”  Sun sighed looked away from the rest of the team.

 

 

Over the past few weeks they had learnt things about each other. Sun was good at tactics, Scarlet was good at dust and dust theory, sage was great at fighting and history, Neptune was good at anything to do with remembering things anything like tactics he was really bad at.

Scarlet and sage were practicing their fighting by sparring with each other. Sun and Neptune were studying, well Neptune was Sun was drawing with his pencil trying to pretend that he was studying.

“Hey Sun do you know the answer to number four of our tactics class homework?” Neptune asked not looking up from his work.

“Maybe? What was that question again?” Sun looked up to Neptune this was the first words he had said directly to him in about a week.

“When a pack of Beowolf Grimm have cornered some civilians in a rural area, what do you do?” Neptune looked up at him confused.

“Oh well I would take down the grim and get them safety ...” Sun answered smugly.

“What about the fact that you could attract other Grimm with them panicking?” Neptune asked.

“I uhh umm.” Sun searched for a thing to say. “I would tell them to stay calm?” He questioned his own answer.

“Yes you would Sun...” Neptune went back to his homework as sun smiled softly that he helped with something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short


	4. great this is exactly what I need

Sun was annoying Neptune with the tapping. Tap, tap, tap, tap, is all he would hear then he would sigh before looking up to sun reading, he looked back down at his essay trying to focus. Tap, tap, tap, tap…

“Stop it” He growled not looking up at him. “Stop it now or ill shove your weapon so far up your ass sun that you will be a shish kabob.”

“I’m not doing anything Nep.” Sun grinned paused the tapping for longer waiting for Neptune to relax.

Tap, tap, tap, and tap. “Stop it!” Neptune roared pushing up from his chair.

“Mr. Vasilias will you be quiet this is a library.” The librarian whisper shouted at him.

“I’m sorry ma’am I will go before I maim my team leader” Neptune glared at sun as he backed his bag leaving.

 Sun got up following him. “So…”

“Sun I wasn’t joking about shoving your gun chucks up your butt…” Neptune kept walking.

“Oh… Kinky, I didn’t know you were into that Neptune.” Sun grinned.

Neptune dropped his bag and punched sun. “Shut up and leave me alone!” He bellowed.

Sun cradled his chin “Dude calm down…”

“No you stop annoying me and asking me stupid questions ‘wot if your legs didn’t know they were legs!’ I don’t have time for this I have grades to keep up!” Neptune clenched his hands.

“I’m Sorry then!” Sun shouted back.

“No you are not because as soon as I say I forgive you, you will go be a dick again!” Neptune lunged for him.

Scarlet and sage looked over at the commotion. “You know that was a ticking time bomb…” Sage muttered getting up running over to break up the fight.

 Suns nose had a bleed going and one of Neptune’s eyes look liked it was going to be a shiner.

“Okay! Break it up you guys!” Sage shouted pulling Sun off of Neptune.

“You three stop fighting.” A low voice rumbled from behind the three of them. The headmaster, _great this is exactly what I need._ Neptune thought. “Team SSSN you are put into detention for the next month, and I suggest you try and get along… For all of your sakes, and sanities.” He walked off typing in the appointments into his scroll then transferred them to Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune’s scrolls.

“This is your fault.” Sun and Neptune shouted at each other.

“No it’s both of your assholes fault.” Scarlet smacked the back of Neptune’s head then shot sun in the leg with a paintball bullet.

“Mother fucker!” Sun shouted.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be on hiatus for the moment as im on a little bit of a writers block on this one  
> i am in the works of mapping out 3 other fics.  
> 2 that are one shots.  
> and the other being a fic that is about 5-7 chapters


End file.
